<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something Beautiful by SammyHarvelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472720">The Start of Something Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHarvelle/pseuds/SammyHarvelle'>SammyHarvelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter: A Supernatural Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHarvelle/pseuds/SammyHarvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of River and Melody temples stories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter: A Supernatural Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Something Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Trigger Warning: None</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">A four-year-old girl sits on the floor of the hospital waiting room, her brown hair tied back in twin braids. She’s playing with a small toy car, a little blue pickup truck that she rolls along the lines of the carpet as if they were a huge highway. Her father sits nervously in the chair next to her, looking up at the door that leads deeper into the hospital every few seconds.</p><p class="p1">According to her parents, today is a very important day.</p><p class="p1">“River,” They said, “today you are going to be a big sister!”</p><p class="p1">Even though she is only four, she understands what that means. Her mom is going to have a baby. She also understands why she and her father can't be with her mother right now. They could bring in germs that could hurt the baby.</p><p class="p1">But its been too long. Much too long. Even her father seems to understand that, as his eyes dart from River to the door, and back to River again. She’s never seen him look so nervous before, even that time the stranger with black eyes showed up at their house.</p><p class="p1">Then the doors open, and a doctor in a lab coat and blue scrubs steps out, a smile on his face. He strolls over to River and her father.</p><p class="p1">”Congratulations Mr. Temple. It’s a healthy baby girl. Mrs. Temple is resting now but asked that I bring you and River back. “</p><p class="p1">The relief on her father's face is noticeable, and secretly River is relieved too. She’s seen on tv and in books that really bad stuff can happen in hospitals.</p><p class="p1">After a few seconds, more, River and her father are led off into the hospital, passing rooms filled with people and rooms with only one person sitting all alone. Finally, they come to a room where a nurse opens the door for them. River's mother is laying in the bed, wearing a thin-looking paper robe and holding a bundle of blankets. She looks tired.</p><p class="p1">River walks to her, standing on her tiptoes to view what is in the bundle. A tiny, sleeping face stares back at her.</p><p class="p1">”River, this is Melody, your baby sister”</p><p class="p1">River barely notices her, fascinated by the oh-so-small human. Melody is perfect, so perfect, and immediately River loves her.</p><p class="p1">”Mama…may I hold her? I promise I'll be careful”</p><p class="p1">Her mother smiles again, handing the baby to Rivers's father, who holds his youngest daughter while his oldest gets seated in the chair next to the bed. Then he reaches out, placing Melody carefully in Rivers arms, with hands out in case the baby slips. But she doesn’t.</p><p class="p1">The baby is heavier than she expected, but not too much for River to hold. She holds her close, leaning in to whisper</p><p class="p1">”I'm always gonna protect you, little sister. Always and forever”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>End of The Start of Something Beautiful (Standalone Episode)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>